<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanting to be your Hero by RaychelRay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867544">Wanting to be your Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay'>RaychelRay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got one more to Round out my LGBTQ Genderbend fics for my holy trinity of EOA ships! These have been fun and was happy to have the inspiration to do these during Pride Month! We’ll see if these ideas make a reemergence in the future!! For now, here is the strong and kind Gabe Nunez and his brilliant but trouble maker boyfriend Isaac Castillo-Flores!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabel Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanting to be your Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Isaac Castillo-Flores could safely say by this point that he had gained the ability to tell when Gabe was upset with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn't happen very often, which is also why he could pick it up so easy. It was in the way Gabe's brow creased and his jaw clenched and his general atmosphere read as something more than his usual strict attitude.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's not like Isaac wasn't aware of what had warranted this cold treatment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabe had said that he wasn't ready to try the Royal Guard obstacle course, even with all the training they had been doing together. However, Isaac had begun to feel restless, especially when him and Gabe stood side by side, and he was at best lean and healthy now while Gabe was fit and muscular. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Isaac felt that he was more than ready though when he had snuck in mid-afternoon when he knew the guards would be on rotation and the training arena would be empty as a result. And he also felt confident that he could more than make up for what he lacked with simple physics and calculations. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turns out, physics only went so far, since no matter how much he kept trying and trying, there was always one misstep or one hurdle that he miscalculated that knocked him flat onto his back. This all culminated with his foot caught in a rope ladder, causing him hanging upside down, and coming face to face with the furious expression of his boyfriend and the nervous expressions of the Lieutenants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Captain of the Guards hadn't yelled or thrown a fit though, he had control over his emotions and years as a leader had only refined that even more. So, he had simply gotten Isaac untangled and grabbed his wrist to escort him away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence was starting to really become a little unbearable as Gabe quietly moved around his Captain of the Guards office, collecting medical supplies while he had ordered for Isaac to sit in the large armchair that was seated at his great desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Isaac nervously wetted his dry lips. "Gabe--"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I thought you were too old now to get so banged up like this," Gabe interrupted as he kneeled in front of the younger guy and poured some liquid onto a rag. "Especially after how worried we all were when you came back during Summer Break from College with a broken arm and black eye."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Isaac hissed as he felt the hydrogen peroxide burn and bubble on his cuts when Gabe pressed the rag to his skin, but he tried to keep a nonchalant attitude.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm a Prince, Gabe, I've always been encouraged by everyone to ride horses, and fight with swords, and maybe even lead armies one day."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But none of that isn't your style," Gabe chided as he moved to the bandaging up stage. "And, you also know the difference between being brave and being reckless. Better than your sister for sure." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he was finished up with the last bandage, Gabe got up and stood in front of Isaac, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed tight across his chest. "So, you want to tell me what's really going on?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly feeling so exposed from how Gabe saw right through him, Isaac shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He tried to cease his fidgeting by restyling his shoulder length hair and tying it back with his lucky blue hair ribbon. The distraction was over all too quick though, and he was quickly back to feeling uneasy and now slightly guilty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He then closed his eyes and took a calming breath while counting to five, the same tactic he did when he was about to present a paper or invention to the board of Professors. However, even though it did little to elevate his overall nervousness, he did want to be honest with Gabe and forced himself to have their eyes meet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know that for the longest time that to you and everyone else I was just seen as the kid brother," Isaac began as he then let out a loud sigh before falling back into the plush velvet of the chair. "And I had such a lingering crush on you for so long, that it felt almost like a statistical error that we got together after I returned from College. And I was--am--happy, but I also couldn't help but notice and remember how excited and thunder struck you got from tall, and wild, and typical heroic guys like Antonio Agama and Bronzino." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Isaac then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess...I just wanted to be able to your hero too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey," Gabe said softly as he placed a large and warm hand on Isaac's shoulder. "You're already my hero with how much you inspire me everyday to keep selflessly seeing a bigger and better and brighter future for everyone in this Kingdom." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Isaac felt his heart skip a beat at the comforting words and the soft look in Gabe's brown eyes. He felt some of the tension leave his shoulders and let them slack slightly as he reached up and rested his own hand a top of Gabe's.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabe responded to his touch by gently rubbing his thumb against the exposed skin of Isaac's neck and continued. "And if I was attracted to anything, I was attracted to confidence and ambition and that certain spark some people have. And you have all those in spades, and a spark so big that I've caught fire from it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Isaac felt the smile on his lips grow even wider, but also felt foolish in an instant. Strong sharp minds, calloused hands, and kind hearts. These were the things they shared together, and it was more than enough. It's what had made him fall truly in love with the Captain of the Guards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just know that this is the last time I'm patching you up though for anything."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, about that," Isaac began sheepishly. "I actually just got some blueprints from Tomiko today, and they may involve hot welding and a few explosive chemicals to construct."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabe raised an eyebrow at this, and Isaac responded by widened his eyes and smiling as innocently as he could. All which broke his boyfriend immediately. "Then you better start at least bringing your own medical supplies." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabe sighed. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Isaac smirked. "I'm sure there are worst ways to go than dying from happiness."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabe chuckled at that. "Smartass."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand then moved up to cup the back of Isaac's head as he bent down to place a quick peck on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feeling a little more bold now, Isaac leapt out of the chair and returned with a much more passionate kiss on his own. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>